Cottage trip, stupid game and Truth or Dare
by the-mother-of-slow-updates
Summary: A cottage trip, and an innocent game. Yet, how did this turn out as a gay mess? No one from Vongola expected that, for sure. But, had anybody ever thought that Varia's boss is able to get put off, really? Or a weird tension based... thing between two unsettling males? Mukuro x Bel, slight!Xanxus x Reborn. [I'm rewriting this. Not abandoned, I'll roll around with an update].
1. Chapter 1

Cottage trip, stupid game, and truth or dare

Mukuro x Belphegor (69B)

So this is my first FanFiction ever. Hello then, everyone!

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! ( I'd love to. There would be some yaoi in there, and Rasiel would live )

I don't own any of KHRs characters ( I don't even have any of Byakuran's marshmallows ), nor do I own any of KHRs storylines.

And now we're over with the Disc-Lamer, A/Ns, and anything else!

Thanks for deciding to read this! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Edit: Jesus are these ANs obnoxious, I'll simply remove a big chunk of them.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny, quite a cold weathered day. There also was a truck with the Vongola Family members in it.<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada - The (reluctant) tenth Vongola boss -, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Hibari Kyoya -the annoyed one-, Reborn, Bianchi and Ryohei Sasagawa, if we're being exact.

Lambo, I-pin and other disaster-creating "beings" were nowhere in sight.

_I wonder when will we be there_, Tsuna thought, but he wasn't keen on finding out what kind of a reaction his "home tutor" would provide him with, so Tsunayoshi stuck with wondering.

Bianchi was driving the truck, Reborn sitting next to her, indulging in a conversation.

Even without those so-called "troublemakers" (the brunette couldn't help but to think about That song), Tsuna couldn't get rid of the feeling (nor voice in his head) that was telling him "This trip will be a very big disaster..._" nonstop._

Tsuna's intuition would not leave his insecurity alone, so when he heard someone calling his name, Tsuna sprang up from his seat, letting out a startled yell, his head colliding with the ceiling.

"HIEEEEEE!"

When he managed to stand up from the floor, he saw Yamamoto standing in front of him, asking if he was okay.

"Yeah, thank you, Yamamoto. "

"Tenth! Are you okay? You stupid baseball freak, that was so your fault!"

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna forgot about his worries immediately, thanks to these friends of his.

"What about it, Tsuna?" The three friends began to talk about their "thing" while a muted insult was uttered.

_Why do I have to hang around__ these morons? _Hibari asked himself, for who knows which time, even though he knew very well why.

Reborn asked him to do tag along in this happy-go-lucky bullshit trip (asked? What a joke. Ordered). Hibari couldn't call him kid anymore (it would be stupid and probably very deadly to call the now adult Reborn a "kid"), and for a few obvious (and violent) reasons, the ravenette, begrudgingly, but nevertheless, obliged.

* * *

><p>Hibari was walking in "his" schools' hallway, looking for some thing that was astray, an excuse to lash out at whoever was unfortunate enough to be near him.<p>

Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him. It was the stupid "herbivore", Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"HIIEEE! H-hi-Hibari-san! I'm very very sorry!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"P-please don't, Hibari-san!"

Hibari, indifferent to the blubbering of this pathetic boy, took out his tonfas.

But, much to Hibari's dismay (and irritation), someone dared to interrupt his fun:

"Wait," This voice wasn't asking him to do so. It was an order, leaving no space for arguments.

"Reborn!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, sounding surprised, but also... Slightly pissed? _Hn._

Huh. It's that... kid. Hibari turned around, assured he'll see a kid who wore a suit and a fedora, but he saw a tall, no doubt adult, man. The mans' clothing was making it really obvious who the mysterious owner of the voice was, though.

Yet, the fact remained, that it was a still a pretty big surprise for the perfect when he saw a tall man possessing a menacing aura.

-Chaos. Vongolas' Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. You'll be coming with us on a trip next weekend, it should be a cottage somewhere. We'll be at Tsuna's house, seven o'clock, evening.

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed. He'll just have to deal with... this. And <em>these<em>...

While Hibari was looking more and more agitated, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi were having a conversation about something and Ryohei was mumbling in his sleep, (it sounded suspiciously a lot like different ways of saying "For the sake of EXTREME!") someone was carefully observing them all.

Chrome Dokuro.

Her purple eye followed every movement it could catch.

Seemingly satisfied, tilting her head a little, as if listening to something that only she could hear. Eventually, the girl responded:

"As you wish, Mukuro-sama."

Everybody's eyes fixated on the mist guardian, wondering what was she doing, and who was she addressing.

Chrome, whose cheeks dusted with a pink slightly darker than usual, as if shying away from all the attention she was getting, lit up her Vongola Ring. The place where mist guardian was second ago became surrounded with mist. After a moment the pineapple-headed girl was replaced by a pineapple-headed boy, whom eye was red.

The first one to react was Tsuna, with a loud "H-HIIIIIIEEE", and wide eyes.

"It's... It's Mukuro!" Was all that Tsuna managed to say.

But Mukuro got surrounded by mist, and Tsuna sighed in relief:

"Whatever Mukuro was planning to do, he didn't succeed, thankfully!" Tsunayoshi looked legitimately happy.

"Why Tsunayoshi-kun, that wasn't a very kind thing to say... " Eyebrows above heterochromic eyes rose, a bad attempt at mock offense, and the male let out a laugh.

Tsunas eyeballs almost popped out. Mukuro stood on the trucks' floor, Chrome behind him. Mukuro had a very wide smirk on his face.

Before Tsuna could say anything, Hibari said in a tone full of despise:

"Pineapple-herbivore."

Mukuro's smirk grew wider. "Hmm?"

Hibari opened his mouth either to respond, or to repeat himself was left unclear, as he got cut off by the loud honk of a car, after which Bianchi made a sudden turn to left.

When this accident happened, Tsuna was looking out of the window, and even though he smashed his face into the cold glass, he could have sworn he saw a black truck, and a blonde head looking out of it.

This head had a very... Girly tiara on it. And the tiaras' blonde owner had long bangs to cover their owners' eyes.

Also, the owner was smirking in a very unsettling way.

While talking with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi had calmed down, a bit, nearly forcing himself to believe that this trip is going to be a very nice, happy and _a safe_ one. But now he was sure. Something really bad is going to happen.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one :3<p>

* * *

><p>Edit: Wow, shit, my grammar sucks, how did anybody read this without wincing themselves to death. Also sorry, there will be always a mix of british and american English. Even more so, thanks for reading this. It's OOC too, isn't it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

DISCLAIMER

I do not own KHR!, nor do I own any of it's characters.

In this fic I own just one character, and this is the Mr. who gave Xanxus that receipt.

* * *

><p>Edit: This chapter is an OOC goldmine.<p>

Warnings: They swear. A lot. I also added some violence with blood, but it's barely worth mentioning. I feel really sorry for Squalo though.

* * *

><p><span>Second chapter<span>

**Seven o'clock**

**The Varia base**

"VOOIIII! Don't put it there! It'll break, piece of scum!"

"Ushishishi! I can put it anywhere I wanna, 'cause I'm a prince!"

"Shut up! You can put your garbage WHEREVER you want to, but it's boss' so you can't put that shit there!"

"OI! TRASH! DON'T BE SO FUCKING LOUD, THIS FUCKING EARLY!

"Don't annoy me, you koala. I'm in a bad mood today."

Belphegor did something resembling a pout. _Terrifying_, Squalo thought.  
>Then, vein popped out of Squalo's head.<p>

"THE FUCK, EXCACTLY WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DUMBFUCK!?"

"Boss. They are ignoring you."

"Shut it, Leviathan," Xanxus rubbed at his temples, hoping that everyone would disappear if he'll persistently keep on massaging them.

_Why do we have to go to Japan, only to have a really stupid cottage trip with some high school pricks?  
><em>Xanxus sighed, very loudly so. They'll have to go to the airport soon, but those loud bastards (Squalo, also Bel, but mostly Squalo) were arguing about some shit that didn't even matter, some...

_Someone_ decided to do his manicure right now, and the third piece of trash was nowhere in sight (Mammon).

"Go and find those bastards and say that if they will not haul their asses here in seven minutes, they can rot in here for all I care," The man with scars said. He would rot here with a bottle of wine with pleasure, but that wasn't anyone's goddamn business.

"Yes, boss!"

Xanxus sighed, again, and if was he a person who indulged in redundant ramblings, he would've thought about how he wished his sighs would blow those weak pieces of garbage far away from him. Yet, the dark-haired man is simply wondering will they ever survive through the trip to the cottage. "They" stood for everyone except Xanxus, what should "they"survive was Xanxus bashing their heads in.

_How can we take a flight without those idiots breaking it down?_

And they'll have to drive, too. Xanxus didn't want to die in some pathetic car accident, though he wouldn't mind the car crashing, and permanently shutting this scum up.  
>Xanxus checked the time again. One hundred and twenty seconds.<p>

Hearing a blood freezing scream, Xanxus turned to look at the bickering members of the Varia.  
>Lazily, he wasn't in danger, he knew that much.<p>

It was Squalo, who had Bel's knife in his shoulder.

"Stop it now, trash."

But Bel and Squalo just wont stop, sure, Squalo slowed down, but Bel remained unfazed, causing the now unresponsive Squalo even more damage. The truck had Squalo's blood on it, and Bel was bent in half, laughing.

"You'll be driving the truck, Squalo. And the blonde piece of trash will help you," Xanxus meant that Belphegor will handle the map, giving Squalo orders (because that's something to the prideful man's liking), but he managed to make his statement sound like Squalo and Bel were far too stupid to drive a car on their own.

"WHAT? No! I don't want to sit with that freak while driving! Can't you see what he did to me?

"No way! I'm not going to stand that peasant koala for those hours that it will take to drive there! I will drive, and Mammon will sit with me!"

Varia is supposed to be an organisation with cold blooded murderers in it.

_Cold blooded my ass._

Everything certainly would be easier if they weren't all children.

Xanxus, ignoring the whining scum, checks the time. Levi didn't make it.

"We'll be leaving now."

Belphegor's smile narrowed. "You were serious when you said that you'll leave them here, then?"

To the black-haired man it was a given that he always fulfills his threats. He hated "all bark, but no bite" type of people (even though he hated most of people anyway), and acted accordingly.

Then they all heard a very loud yell.  
>Squalo wondered if it echoed all the way from Italy to their destination, and he couldn't make his distaste any more clear.<p>

"BOSS! I FOUND THEM!"

**After the plane**

They were now in the truck. Despite the fact that Squalo drove like crazy (how can one even ignore that) everything was going pretty well.

"Lets play poker", Mammon suggested.

"With money at stake, obviously."

Squalo made a sudden turn again.

This time his blonde companion on the passenger seat didn't have time to grab anything to hold on to in time. And when he managed to grab the door, he'd almost hit Squalo's hand on the steering wheel. Near miss, Fuuta would rank it (on a scale of "broken tires" to "guts on the asphalt") "The Ditch".

"_Just wear the fucking safety belt!" _Squalo all but roared, and honestly, by this point it looked like Squalo would rip the wheel out, proceeding to beat Belphegor with it, if he will have to repeat himself again.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't need it." Bel said it , as if the driver next to him was a complete moron.

"OI! If you continue like this, we'll get into a car accident!" Squalo tried for last time, resisting the urge to throw the little shit out of the car without even stopping it.

Squalo was done with this kids shit. "You said you're in a bad mood?" He asked._ You have other moods than "giggling like a cretin_"? "You stink."

"This is why I'm absolutely superior to ever human being on this earth. It's all their fault."

* * *

><p><strong><span>On the day before<span>**

**The Varia base**

Bel woke up when his fancy and ridiculously overpriced phone rang.  
>Belphegor picks up the phone, still half asleep.<p>

"Hello, Belphegor speaking. Call me later, or I'll kill you."

But the thing just didn't want to shut up. He looked at text that was on the screen. It read:

"Stupid trip with peasants. New shampoo."

Bel picked up the phone again, and muttered:

"Don't call me anymore, you disgusting non-intelligent metallic creature."

Bel dressed, and reached for some (an understatement right there) money. A new shampoo and shower gel, then maybe he'd find some dog to mess with. The blonde hated early mornings.

Okay, maybe he just hated going about his business.

Even though the Varia mansion had a few deserted miles surrounding it, there was a convenience store that sells expensive products. Even Fuente. When Bel was in his destination, he saw that it was even bothering to find out what had happened, he turned on his heels, and strode away.

After Bel had done some unspeakable things, he ended up in a cheap store. Chocolate "flavored" shower gel?

_Pineapple scented shampoo?_

"I hate this shop."

But those things were the best ones this crappy shop could offer.  
>So the "prince" went back to Varia base and took a shower using the items he bought, slamming the bathroom door so hard it left the door handle in his hand.<p>

Whatever, it was his personal bathroom anyway.

* * *

><p>Bel told Squalo his "sad" story, and Squalo fell silent for a while.<p>

After a moment he spoke up:

"Bel, what kind of products do you use?"

"Fuente."

Now the gray-haired man wasn't Mammon, and not the one to do irrational things-

Squalo lost his control over the truck.

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW HELLISHLY EXPENSIVE ARE THEY!?" He bellowed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Yes! Because I'm a prince, I deserve the best! And Squ-kun, If you don't do something, we'll smash into an another truck."

Bel looked out of the window to see the truck they'll smash into, grin wide and evil.  
>The truck they were about to smash into, made a sudden turn to the left. He giggled.<p>

"Yay! We're goin' to live! And you know what Squalo?"

"Whadaya need?"

"I saw Vongola tenths in that truck."

Squalo shook his head in disbelief. "We're screwed."

"Squ-kun?"

"What again? Did you see Eric in the forest?" His tone was mocking, making it obvious what did he think about the snotty dramas Bel watched.

"Shishishi! Nay! Just wondering..."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT."

Belphegor could barely get the words out, that's how wide his grin was. "Are you a virgin?"

"What the fuck?"

"You said we're screwed, and you sounded fearful. Does it hurt?"

"...You creepy... _pineapple_ child."

Bel stuck a knife into the Squalo's thigh (not too deep, he actually wanted to get the better of Vongola by arriving first to the cottage), taking pleasure in watching blood ooze out of the wound as the knife uncovered and cut into the muscle hidden by skin.

**Half past five**

**The Cottage**

Squalo and Levi went into the cottage first to put the Varia's luggage away. Squalo just threw it somewhere, not really in the best mood, as his arms and thigh were bleeding, and got back to Belphegor, so he could have a nice talk with him. The bastard with the tiara will most likely get lots of bruises and a busted nose now.

Outside of the cottage there was a man with glasses, blonde hair and he wore a brown and black suit. He was short, too.

"Are you Xanxus-san?" The blonde asked, instead of wondering why there was a man beating up a giggling teenager.  
>Xanxus nodded his head, and noted that the man didn't offer his hand nor name. Smart, since he had just lost the game of poker, so he'll have to pay Mammon 20,000 euros, which was irritating, and Xanxus was impulsive so the man would'v ended up as his scapegoat.<p>

The man smiled brightly. He said that "Reborn-san" knew Xanxus would be the first one to come here. Then the man gave Xanxus some random papers and, just like Reborn ordered him to do, went to his car. Thanks to Reborn, he's still alive nowadays.  
>Xanxus went through those papers.<p>

"WHERE DID THAT STINKING TRASH GO?!"

"BOSS, CAN YOU STOP YELLING LIKE A BITCH!" Xanxus threw the papers he got from that man into Squalo's face.  
>Squalo looked trough them too. His previous expression wiped off.<p>

"VOOOOOI! WHERE DID THAT SCUM GO?!"

Bel reached for the papers Squalo had dropped, then got a laughing fit.

"Such expensive taste Reborn has!" With that, he went inside.

When Mammon walked past those papers he, too, took a fast glance, only paying attention to the price.

"I'm not going to be the one paying this."

Mammon followed Bel inside. Lussuria, who had seen the papers when Xanxus had read them, said playfully:

"We can kidnap Japan's president and sell him to slavery."

Xanxus and Squalo exchanged a dark look between them and began, and Squalo began to walk into their trucks direction.

"And off I go."

Lussuria grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Japan doesn't even have a president!"

**Half past six**

**Still stuck in the cottage**

All Varia members had finished their unpacking and choosing rooms they would live in, when a sound of a truck could be heard from the yard. The tenth Vongola generation has arrived.

"You're a dead man now, Kyoya," was first thing Varia members heard. The voice was mocking, and for sure the owner of the voice had an exasperatingly self-important grin on them.

"H...Hibari-san! Why don't we just couldn't calm down?" This voice sounded anxious and scared.

"Mukuro-sama! Please don't!" a female voice exclaimed.

Then a bunch of teenagers stomped in. First one who came in was pineapple-headed guy, who immediately headed deeper into the cottage, and the last one who came in was a black-haired male, who didn't greet anybody, and looked ready and willing to fight.

"Chaos", Reborn directed his words to everyone in the room but looked intensively and directly onto Xanxus, who scowled. The hell he was looking at?

**(Vongola party POV)**

Mukuro was the first one to come inside the cottage, but he had his and Chrome's bags, so he went upstairs and chose the biggest room he could find.

It had such a big bed. Mukuro liked it, because when you live who knows where (abandoned buildings, for example), you can see a big difference between a filthy sofa and king-sized bed. Mukuro put his bags down and went downstairs to drop off Chrome's bags too.

When he got downstairs he could smell a tender chocolate aroma.

Mukuro certainly wouldn't mind some chocolate right now.

End of chapter two

* * *

><p>Edit: What even were these "author's notes" I just deleted. After I've rewritten the entirety of this trashy fic, I'll write remaining chapters.<p>

The fact that I thought Japan had a president is embarrassing.

Also, can anyone remember how does Mukuro call Hibari, or anyone in general, because I sure don't, and would be grateful if someone helped me out.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long... Thanks stephfarrow94 and YuujouKami for rewiewing :3

This fic will not really contain Xanxus x Reborn pairing much. I'm sorry about it...

I don't own KHR!, and I'm very sorry about it.

I also do not own "If I die young" by The Band Perry (thank you, Titania48).

* * *

><p>And about the slurs; Xanxus forgot to brush his teeth, and I may not like using the words he'll be saying, but they seem in-character, so I'll go there.<p>

This is so off character though, there's no way I'll correct this ever. And this fic is just as unnecessary as those cliche bathhouse fan service episodes in anime.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter three<strong>

When Mukuro set his foot in living room, he felt regretful for being kind and taking his and Chrome's bags to their rooms. For choosing rooms first anyways. _I will scare Tsunayoshi away from his seat, two birds, one shot; I'll get a good laugh, and a seat, _he thought, and looked around in the room to locate the aforementioned boy. There were a few human obstacles in the way, though. Reborn and Xanxus.

Mukuro guessed the auras those two possessed could be found "intimidating", but he just found them pathetic, mainly because of his disgust towards the mafia. Ah, well, nevertheless, Xanxus, who was for some apparent reason sitting in Reborn's lap, looked as if he was about to punch Reborn's face in, glaring, seemingly furious, and Reborn mildly amused, yet still returning the other mans glares.

_Seems interesting. _Mukuro wished a fight would break out, maybe ending up with them both (or at least one; Mukuro wasn't greedy) dead.

Mukuro tilted his head kept observing, still somewhat regretful he couldn't be there from the beginning.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Tsuna had been sitting across the room from Reborn, keeping quiet, because next to him was a big, bad and scary Belphegor, when Xanxus had come in, ready to pick a fight.

"Get up, that's my place_",_ Xanxus had said in a rather rude tone.

Reborn looked up from his book and smirked:

"Why should I?"

"Get the fuck up or fall on your ass on the floor," already setting his foot under the chair.

Reborn was smug, "Just as planned" written all over his face, "There is enough space for two." He said with a deadpan face. While there clearly wasn't, Xanxus got the hint, and sneered in disgust, turning on his heels, beginning to walk away.

Defying all laws of physics seemed to be Reborn's thing, because when he stretched his legs, instead of falling on the floor, Xanxus ended in his lap.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Xanxus' natural response seemed to get angry, so he turned his head to face Reborn and yelled: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mukuro stopped for a while, mildly confused though he wouldn't let it show. He spent a lot of time as some mafia members, "snooping around" if one would like to ungracefully describe his past time, yet he had never heard about Reborn bearing any sort of attraction towards the boss of the Varia.

Meanwhile over in the land of violent lovebirds and dubious consent Xanxus frozen in place. He was the one to make advances on others, and his own medicine tasted repulsing.

Reborn took his chin between his thumb and index fingers and kissed him. Rough and possessive, and unlike Xanxus' non-existent medicine, he didn't taste bad at all. Xanxus was rigid, thinking just how exactly should he humiliate Reborn, who had slipped his tongue into his mouth. Had tried to. Because fuck if Xanxus was going to just sit there, so he bit down, intending to chew the offending piece of flesh and spit it out onto the other mans face, laughing.

Reborn moved his face away instead.

Though... He was disappointed, and would be up for a new round. A slight, very, very light pink rose to his cheeks, and he was tan, so even if you knew what were you looking for, you couldn't possibly see it. "Disgusting faggot..." when Xanxus had evened out his breath, he noticed the dead awkward silence in the room.

_Maybe I should just shoot them all? Fucking maid, she should have taken this trash out._

Then Xanxus decided to just... Fuck it._ Why not have a thing that wouldn't last, those women were a turn-o__ff anyway, sobbing about the pain. _He straightened out, now back to his arrogant yet graceful posture._ I don't need to do shit to keep my reputation, ain't nobody going to stop me._

Mukuro almost chuckled at the awkward silence in the room. As if no one had never seen gays before. Or was it the couple? That's what had him surprised.

Not soon after Mukuro heard a sigh. Tsunayoshi broke the awkward silence, which was surprising, to say the least. He introduced his face to his palm, face blank: "Now he's gone and done it..."

Belphegor who was closest person to Tsunayoshi, and he had his gaze on him. His curious giggle was self explanatory.

Tsunayoshi gulped, stammered and then said: "Not so long time ago I found out that Reborn is bi", then he started backing away and said barely visible behind the wall: "I-I'll go and make some tea or coffee, anything!"

Mukuro smiled, and not the pleased kind of a smile. His job had been done by someone else.

Mukuro was really interested in what state of affairs did they get into a conversation like that. Mukuro looked over Belphegor, and apparently the blonde had some sense in him, his choice of toiletries. _Maybe we'll have more than one one night stand in this cottage? _Mukuro denied his thoughts as he caught up to them. _But I should be careful... __I'd love to play some mind games with him.'_.

**Belphegor**

Belphegor had no idea where Lussuria and Leviathan were, he had not seen those in the room full of gaping peasants (oh how surprising, kissing. He had seen and done worse), but Mammon is, for sure, earning a fortune selling pictures of his boss and Reborn kissing.

But then...

_Swingies! A s_erial killer, that addresses himself as a prince, is a genius, and has a smile that kills puppies? Never heard. Teenage boy who likes to swing? Yeah. Sounds familiar.

While Belphegor was killing birds, raccoons and time, most of the lights in the had been switched off in the cottage.

When the blonde stepped in his room, ready for sleep, he sensed someone

Mukuro's eyes widened open fast and he jumped off the bed right before the moment a very sharp knife stabbed his pillow. _Good morning Mukuro! Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?_ Why would anyone bother to wake him up that way? Oh fuck it. Trying to stab Mukuro is way better, of course! _But... It's not even morning__. Ah! That is even fucking better!_

A laugh. "Move and your head will be ripped off!"

"Fake prince...?"

"Pineapple head?" Belphegor knew exactly who the Goldilocks in his bed was, but the need to insult Mukuro was too strong.

Another laugh. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I did! The truth. But I think I misheard something that you said..."

One more silent laugh and a giggle. Then it was a tirade of insults from both parties and fighting.

Their fight moved downstairs, and soon enough every single person in the cottage was awake, or had they not been asleep, yanked out of whatever they were indulged in.

"VOII! Shut up! It's late"

"Cut it, fucking trash!"

"Dear god... I'll make you pay for interrupting my sleep, literally"

"Mukuro-sama?"

"EAT SAND! I'm tired!

"Calm down guys"

"FIGHT! For the sake of EXTREME!"

Bianchi's cooking is something that silences a man, everyone found out later.

"So... Any suggestions what to do?" Tsunayoshi asked, in a small voice, his very being pleading for a new fight not to break out. Everyone was once again in the living room.

"Why... Why would you even do this..." Tsunayoshi gestured to some broken stuff and other damaged property lying around "This late?"

"It's his fault" Mukuro said, letting out an unamused laugh, pointing at Belphegor.

"Prince is innocent, this ugly peasant pineapple is not!" Belphegor pointed back at Mukuro.

Mukuro rose his eyebrow and smirked: "Kufufu... Wanna die young so I can drown you in a river and send you away with the words of a love song?" Mukuro stepped forward, holding his trident to stab the crap out of the tiara-headed prince.

Tsunayoshi panicked. _I have to find them something better to do than to fight! Quickly!_

Tsunayoshi had a little flashback from their conversation in the truck. _That's it!_

"Lets play truth or dare!"

**End of third chapter**

* * *

><p>Edit: I regret my life. Biscuit15 suggested longer chapters, so I'll put some of these together when I've corrected them, because why not. I got tired of typing "yoshi" while rereading this chapter. Xanxus never got off Reborn's lap, in case you're wondering.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back after such a long wait... Sorry! I just did not have any inspiration... I have a schedule now, so you won't wait for too long. And there will be no Squalo x Chrome, I have no ideas how to fit this pairing in :( I wanted to do that so badly...

***Disclaimer***

* * *

><p>Edit: More "yoshi" to add after "tuna". Surprisingly enough, this chapters grammar wasn't that bad.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Gokudera seemed very fond of his boss. Reborn sipped his tea. "Why not."

"Couldn't care less!" Xanxus poured vodka in his glass that already had margarita in it. You couldn't imagine the mess when he found out that the margarita was non-alcoholic. Good thing Squalo had, on routine, pulled out a bottle of vodka from his suitcase, giving it to Xanxus, like a mother offering a pacifier to her child who was throwing a temper tantrum.

Bad thing was that he threw a really expensive looking vase at Xanxus to get his attention. Their relationship seemed to be really destructive.

Tsunayoshi stole a glance from Mukuro to Belphegor, who had considerably calmed down, probably plotting world destructive dares. "So are ya going to anything or just going to sit here for the rest of the night?", said Xanxus, while pouring rest of his vodka in his glass.  
><em>I wonder how is he still not drunk... Actually no, how is he still alive.<br>_Tsunayoshi hesitated for a moment, not really sure whether he should explain the rules or not, because there was a chance that he'd get beaten up for assuming that anybody from this room is so stupid that that they don't know the rules of a simple game like truth or dare, but decided to make his move, because everyone was expecting him to do something. Tsunayoshi turned his attention back on the bottle that he had been eyeing some moments earlier, and then, just to be sure, asked Xanxus:

"Can I have that bottle, p-please?" And continuing:

"We're going to spin this bottle, and the person who this bottle stops at has to choose: Truth or Dare.

Truth: You'll have to be honest and answer any question you'll be asked.

Dare: Physical order you'll have to fulfill."

Squalo said then:

"It's easy to lie on the truth, what's the point of answering honestly, if you have no way of knowing is everyone else being truthful or not."

"I'll tell you a story about a girl who refused to do the dare and lied on the truth;

_Her name was Akane..."_

Mukuro's smirk was wide and he could be mistaken as irritated, but the way he had crossed his legs, and was tapping his index fingers impatiently, proved otherwise.

"V-VO..." Squalo choked while trying to say his trademark "voi". Xanxus seemed calm. Way too calm. "Oi.. Trash, you don't believe in this bullshit, do you, I don't need a weak shit like that for a subordinate," At this rate Reborn saw his chance. He leant closer to Xanxus and whispered in his ear: "You're afraid, I can help you." Varia's boss remained silent, and then he showed Reborn away with such force, that was it not Reborn we were talking about that person would become butter on the bread. The bread was the wall, the persons intestines the butter. But Reborn just tilted his head whispering something to Xanxus again. "Shut up," he looked away from Reborn with a blank face.

Reborn was just about to do something again, but Squalo decided to butt in by yelling:

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK, RENT A DARN ROOM!" Reborn smirked: "Look, even your subordinates want us to..."Squalo proceeded yelling, leaving Xanxus as the only one who heard the rest of his Reborn's sentence, but it was obvious anyway, so they decided to follow Squalo's advice, and left.

"Hohoho... Two out of the game!" Lussuria said in a really dreamy tone, that gave away that he'd love to follow those two.

"A-aanyway, let's spin the bottle...?" After a few spins, the bottle was left pointing at Tsuna. "E-eh? Me?" Squalo glared at Tsunayoshi. "So Truth or Dare?" Tsunayoshi shivered, Squalo was scary, okay?

_It was a bad idea to tell them that story. _A voice in Tsunayoshi's head whispered. It was quite the mishap to assume assassins were not scared. The human mind is a strange place,Tsunayoshi.

"Dare, thank you." As Tsunayoshi said that, he heard Belphegor's insane laughter. _I'm so dead. _As Tsuna kept on having flashbacks about what the sadistic prince would do, he missed what Lussuria was saying completely, and the only thing he heard was "...Hibari."

'Hibari' was enough to make Tsuna want to run as far as he could.

"Eh...? Sorry, I didn't hear you..."

"Luss said that you'll have to kiss the peasant..." While saying that Belphegor pointed at Hibari. Tsunayoshi followed Belphegors's finger, and looked frightened.

_Hieeeeee! Belphegor just wants to see blood! He wants to see me get beaten up and die, just for doing my dare! How my blood slowly dries on the floor and drips from Hibari's tonfas!_

Sweat formed on Tsunayoshi's forehead. "I'm so dead..." Ever so slowly, like the time had stopped, Tsunayoshi stood from his seat and walked over to Hibari.

Tsunayoshi's knees almost went bent when he saw Namimori's perfect. _Everything is just so scary tonight._

_But better get beaten up than die! _Tsunayoshi thought, even though that didn't cheer him up a little bit. _Good thing I brushed my teeth today... _Tsunayoshi stopped in the middle of his step.

"..." And then an inarticulate bomb was set off in Tsunayoshi's head. _Why do I even care about that! Agh! I knew that this wasn't a good idea! I went on a trip with my friends, how did I end up like this? I'm playing Truth or Dare (and judging by the way we play it it should be renamed Do and Date) with a bunch of assassins, and now I'm going to... Going to... KISS one of the scariest people in the world! What is wrong with my life! _Tsunayoshi rose his head a little, since Hibari was longer than him, and looked Hibari in the eyes. Tsunayoshi was the only one intending to do anything by the looks of it, and out of the corner of his eye, he also noticed Gokudera staring at Belphegor, and Squalo clenching his stomach in a fit of barking laughter, with Lussuria on cloud nine.  
><em>I hope that seeing two males kiss once was enough for him.<br>_Tsunayoshi leaned closer, and then finally closing the distance between his and Hibari's lips. Tsunayoshi had never kissed anyone before, so he just hoped that Hibari would do something.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for the short chapter. I'll just cut it out there, and let's see what will happen in the next chapter, and trust me I don't know myself. Somewhere around 2nd chapter I had a shitload of ideas, but I, being myself, didn't write them down -.-<p>

And now I have no idea what to do. But I will update on Wednesday...

See you soon, I hope.

* * *

><p>Edit: To not to be such a huge disappointment, I'll more to the truths and dares in the next chapter. I guess to make up for all the stuff I deleted from all the previous chapters.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter. I tried to make it longer. I have good news! Smut in next chapter, I'm excited, I have never ever wrote any before. I tried to make my writing style more comfortable to read, but I think I failed a little xD

And before You go, I'll ask a question; I like to change POVs often, is it annoying?

Thanks for deciding to read this, enjoy!

*** DISCLAIMER ***

**Chapter five**

'_This is why I hate being in crowd and playing their fucking games' _Hibari's and Tsuna's lips were parted together. '_This should do' _

But right at the moment when Hibari was going to step back and leave to the bathroom to drink 20 000l's of bleach, just to get rid of that herbivores taste in his mouth, he heard someone counting, and that same voice (it sounded like some Gaylord was singing, every number was sang in a really high pitch voice that was aiming for a cute girl-like, but since voices owner was a man, and, his voice was far from feminine, it sounded terrible), instructed: "You'll have to keep kissing until I count to fifteen!"

"Ooooone, twooooo aaaand threeee then fouuur..."After voice had reached seven, Hibari heard someone grumble: "Lussuria, that's enough..."

"Nope, hon, that's not! Since I can't see my dear bossu blush anymore, I'll find my entertainment from somewhere else!"

"You're fucking sick! I'm leaving!" Hibari heard a door slam, and a yell was heard from outside: "VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! GOD OR WHOEVER OUT THERE! I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NO-FUCKING-WHERE WITH SOME IDIOTS, FAGS, AND A PEDOPHILE! HELP ME!"

Suddenly Hibari felt something. That something was Tsuna, who fainted. '_That idiot held his breath all the time?_' Hibari did nothing to catch the unlucky herbivore, and as Tsuna's head hit the floor, and he regained his consciousness, Hibari took his tonfas out, ready to bite Tsuna to death. "Tche... Herbivore..."  
>The last thing that Tsuna said was "Oh no...", And then, he felt pain.<p>

**Tsuna's POV**

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes... Somehow..." Tsuna had bruises and scratches all over his body. "Where did Hibari-san go...?" Tsuna asked, wiping some blood from his lower lip. After Gokudera just shook his head, and left for some bandages, Yamamoto entered the room and greeted Tsuna with a smile. "Yo Tsuna!" Then Yamamoto took a closer look at Tsuna, he asked: "What happened while I was gone?"

"Truth and Dare kinda got out of hand... And well, you know Hibari-san." After a pause that lasted mere forty seconds Tsuna decided ask, just to be sure:  
>"Did you happen to see Hibari-san, Yamamoto-kun?" Yamamoto smiled and scratched the back of his head, as if he had remembered something funny.<br>"I actually did. He was walking with Squalo that was saying something like: 'VOIIIIII! I'M STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NO-FUCKING-WHERE  
>WITH SOME IDIOTS, FAGS AND A PEDOPHILE! HELP ME!' " Yamamoto imitated Squalo perfectly.<p>

"Oh. Thanks Yamamoto, but I actually didn't need the details", Tsuna smiled awkwardly to Yamamoto. "And isn't that yelling?" Yamamoto seemed a little surprised when Tsuna said that. '_I guess that he's just used to Squalo's yelling, he spent a lot of time while the training listening to him so...' _

"Juudaime! I found some bandages, come in the kitchen!"

As Yamamoto helped Tsuna to stand up and Tsuna was ready to leave, when someone grabbed his hand. Lussuria.  
>"Oh no you don't, honey." Lussuria sounded actually pretty scary, ad Tsuna's eyes widened a little. '<em>If I try to leave, they will kill me!'<br>_Lussuria, sensing Tsuna's fear, changed his tone to a nicer one.

"Pleeease! Two last times." Tsuna had no intention to play any games with any sadists, and he tried to make up some plans so he could leave, bu they all just simply sucked. Tsuna took a quick glance at Yamamoto, hoping that he would help him, but his friend just smiled apologetically. So Tsuna had no other choice than to play Truth or Dare with Yamamoto, Bel, Mukuro, Lussuria and Mammon.

_'You'll be fine! It's two spins only! Tsunayoshi Sawada you'll be fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine!' _

Tsuna, being the previous one to do the dare, had to spin the bottle. Even though Tsuna tried his best to convince himself that he'll be fine, we all knew how rotten luck he has. With shaky hands Tsuna twirled the bottle, and watched as it spun around.

Tsuna's heart missed a beat when the bottle started slowing up right before him.

Tsuna started to feel hopeless, when Hibari walked inside the house. The front door was right before the kitchen, so the one who was there to greet Hibari was Gokudera. It was the first time when Tsunayoshi Sawada was thankful that he was surrounded with weirdos (_Wait, do I think about Gokudera like that?)_.  
>"How dare you do that to Juudaime!?" Dynamite, that angry Gokudera threw at Hibari, caused a wave of air to spin bottle around once more, and, oh, how thankful Tsuna was about that, it stopped at Mukuro. Tsuna was now thinking about what terrible disaster will he get after as a payment for the good luck. Tsuna got introduced from his thoughts when Lussuria asked in his playful tone: "So what will you choose, hon?" Tsuna was really interested in Mukuro's answer.<p>

Mukuro, who saw what they made Tsunayoshi do, decided not to take the risk to end up kissing Lussuria, or to go and video whatever Xanxus and Reborn were doing, or something else like that. A thought that it would've been nice if someone would dare Mukuro to kiss Bel. Sometimes Mukuro was sad that he can use his own illusions on his own brain without damage.

"Kufufu... Truth I guess." Tsuna looked at Lussuria from the corner of his eye, and obviously, Lussuria's face was mirroring his question, something about Mukuro's sexual life, of course. Tsuna wasn't really looking forward to that question, and he was still curious why did Bel and Mukuro start fighting in the middle of the night, and he never got a proper answer, so he decided to use the chance to ask. "Mukuro, what was that fight between you and Bel about?"

Before Mukuro even got a chance to open his mouth Bel spoke: "Boooring! The Prince is bored! Whu do you keep repeating that, stupid peasant?" Tsuna, ignoring Bel (oh, and Bel liked that really much. He liked that so much he sent a knife flying at Tsuna's head. Thank God Tsuna had his super intuition), looked at Mukuro. "Kufufu... I'm innocent, - Mukuro smirked - ask the ''prince''."

Tsuna turn his head around, hoping Bel to answer, and not to cling at that overflowing sarcasm when Mukuro said "prince". After tilting his head, as if think whether to slaughter all these stupid and boring peasants or not, Bel said: "Stupid pineapple peasant stole my room, and even dared to sleep in the Princes bed." After Bel had complained how boring this game was, the game went on.

_'The final spin.' _For Tsuna it will be a really big relieve if he could just finally get out of this room and go to sleep. Alongside with this thought Tsuna made himself a mental note that told him to NEVER ever play Truth or Dare with Varia. Bottle stopped at Bel, who smirked genuinely. "The prince is not a coward like on of those unnamed peasants, he will take the dare!" Tsuna heard Lussuria chuckle and the bad feeling that was something similiar from the time when Reborn kissed Xanxus.

Tsuna, not really wanting to see or hear or know what will happen, stood up, he could manage to do that even after Hibari beating him up because of Reborn's sadistic way of training. That thought made Tsuna pity Xanxus for a second, but then he just blushed and rushed to the kitchen where Gokudera was already waiting for him, ready to treat his wounds.

**L****ussuria's POV**

"Bel-kun, do you know what will your dare be?" Bel looked at Lussuria, a curious type of smirk on his face. Lussuria took an artistic pause, then a deep breath, and then he stood up and said...

.

.

.

"You'll have to share your with Mukuro-kun!" A light was gleaming on Bel's knife as he held it.

"Ka-ching." Bel took all his knives and started throwing them at Lussuria.

**Tsuna's POV**

Tsuna was just getting his wounds treated, when a really rancorous looking Mukuro walked inside the room. "Truth or Dare should be illegal..." Tsuna was worried about Mukuro, so he asked, really carefully: "Mukuro...?" As Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes stared at Tsuna, a dark grin rose on his face,

_'Mukuro has gone insane! Now he's done it!'_

Mukuro was about to do something, but got interrupted by Ryohei that ran into the room and yelled: "GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"  
>Tsuna smiled at his friend and said: "It's not morning yet, half past twelve recently." Ryohei stopped his movement in the middle of his exercise and just said "Huh?". As Ryohei started falling on the floor Yamamoto catched him just in time, and thanks to that, he dodged a razor-sharp knife that flew above his head.<p>

That was the time when all the three guys ran (Yamamoto carried Ryohei) to Tsuna's room and after Gokudera had slammed the door closed, he complained in an irritated tone: "The whole fucking cottage is like some war zone or a playground for creeps that escaped from a mental hospital!"  
>Yamamoto, who didn't mean to irritate Gokudera or anything stated with a smile: "But you fought with Hibari too." Gokudera looked at him, clicking his tongue.<br>"Go outside, eat sand, then choke and die, baseball idiot." Yamamoto just smiled, not even slightly offended, he just said in his usual tone:  
>"We should leave Tsuna alone so he can sleep." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with light and a tired smile.<p>

**Mukuro's POV**

Mukuro had made his decision and now he was glad that Lussuria had dared Bel to share a room with him. Even though that didn't change the fact, the fact that got on Mukuro's nerves, Bel got the room he wanted. Mukuro loved to annoy spoiled brats that always got what they wanted. At the moment, Mukuro was talking to himself in his head with a sing-song voice: _'I will destroy his prii-i-i-i-i-iiiiiiiide!' _After all, Mukuro had just made his decision: He will make the PRINCESS _**his**_.

**End of chapter five**

I'm so sorry if it's short or/and if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. Time is 0:13 here so... And Mukuro is just plain insane XD


End file.
